


What the Future Holds

by danteasers, Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Babysitting, But you already knew that, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan is sassy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omg cute feels, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, The frickin cutest, danisnotonfire - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle/pseuds/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil are asked by Louise to babysit Darcy, they realize that they may be better fathers than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this idea and the amazing @Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle helped me out by doing Phil's POV on this fic!! If you haven't, go check out the fics this amazing person wrote!

The call came at around three in the afternoon, when Dan and Phil were occupied with the oh-so-important task of scrolling on tumblr, cuddling, and watching Game of Thrones. 

So, when Dan's cell phone rang halfway across the couch and he was tucked into a warm blanket with Phil, he was understandably frustrated.

Sighing, he extracted himself from their blanket tent and answered his phone. "Hello?"

A frantic sounding Louise was on the other end. "Oh god, Dan. I'm so glad you answered. I need your help."

Dan let out an exasperated sigh. What could she need his help with at this hour?

Louise continued. "I've been planning a night out for myself for ages! And the babysitter quit on me! And now I need somebody to watch Darcy." 

Dan almost laughed. She couldn't be asking him and Phil to watch Darcy, could she? That was almost completely ridiculous. Dan and Phil. Watching a child. No way.

"So?" He said.

"I can't believe I'm trusting you guys with this, but could you possibly watch Darcy while I go out with Zoe and Tanya?"

Dan was mentally screaming. He couldn't watch Darcy!  

"I'll do it." He said instinctively. 

 _Internal facepalm._ He thought. _Great. How do I always get myself into these situations._

Louise squealed. "Oh thank you, Dan! And Phil. Bring along Phil, will you? He's amazing with kids!"

Dan sighed tiredly. "Of course I'll bring Phil. And no problem Louise. I'll see you in an hour or two. Go get ready for your girls night out."

"I will Dan! Bye!" Louise hung up quickly.

Phil was on the other side of the couch, looking confused. "Who was that?" He said. 

"Louise. She wanted us to watch Darcy." 

Phil winced. "Us. Watching a child. That's a bad idea." 

"I know." Dan sighed. "But I couldn't let down Louise. She seemed so upset that she couldn't go out with her friends." 

Phil nodded. "I suppose we should get dressed. I had forgotten we were in pajamas."

Dan snorted. "Let's just show up to Louise's house in pajamas. That would go over well. 'Oh let me entrust my child to you two pajama wearing men!'"

Phil shoved Dan. "Your sarcasm annoys me to no end sometimes."

"That's why I use it." 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Two hours and ten minutes later, Dan and Phil (minus pajamas) showed up at Louise's doorstep and rung the bell. Of course, being Louise, she swooped down on them in a motherly fashion and hugged them both tightly. 

"Oh, my two favorite boys! I'm so glad you could make it!" She held them at arms length and inspected them, rolling her eyes after she noticed the numerous electronics (or to be exact, two laptops, two phones, one iPod and Phil's Tamagotchi) and then gave them a smile. "Of course you two would bring half the Apple Store to babysit."

"Guilty as charged." Phil said with a laugh.

Louise led them through the front hall, and began telling what they needed to do to watch Darcy.

"First you need to play with her until six, and then you can feed her dinner. There's some pasta and cheese in the cupboard. After that, you can sing to her, change her diaper, play with her a while and put her to bed." Louise explained in a rush. "I really have to leave now, Zoe and Tanya are waiting for me. But I'll see you tomorrow morning, you can sleep here tonight. Bye boys!" Louise rushed down the hall, out the front door, and was gone.

They stood there, in shock until they heard small footsteps run up to them. 

"Hi Uncle Dan and Uncle Phil!" Darcy said with a sweet smile.

'Hullo Darcy!" Phil picked the young girl up and twirled her around and she laughed with glee.

Phil put Darcy down, and Dan let himself be amazed at how good Phil was with kids. He could see Phil someday with their child, being the perfect father and it made Dan's heart ache for the future.

Before Dan knew it, Darcy was dragging his hand down the hall to the living room. She had her toys and books spread all over the room. 

He decided he better text Louise. 

 

**To Louise**

 

_What's Darcy's favorite toy?_

 

The reply was almost instant.

 

**To Dan**

 

_Play a board game with her. She likes Candyland._

 

He looked around the room, and found the Candyland box. 

Phil looked at him questioningly. 

"Louise said it's her favorite game." Dan said, setting up the board. 

"Oh." Phil busied himself helping Dan to set up the game.

They started the game and Darcy got to go first since she is the youngest. Phil had begged Dan to let him go second, because Phil was basically a manchild who loved board games and Candyland.

They would have to try to quell their competitive spirit as they were playing with Darcy. 

Phil was getting really into the game, dancing around the room with Darcy when she got to advance or Dan was sent back. The fourth time Phil skipped around the room with Darcy in hand, Dan whipped out his phone and took a picture of the expression of pure _joy_ on his face. He sent the picture to Louise.

Soon, as all children do, Darcy got bored of playing Candyland. Of course it was when she lost, because Dan, Mr.Competitive and Mr.Bad-With-Children hadn't known to let her win. She started kicking and throwing a temper tantrum. 

Dan and Phil, being Dan and Phil, started flipping their shit when Darcy began to cry. 

"Fuc-FUDGE Phil? What the hel-I MEAN HECK do we do?"

Phil looked back at him accusingly. "I don't know but if you had let her win we wouldn't be in this situation would we?!" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Dan she's kicking!" 

"Oh shit-AKE MUSHROOMS." Dan yelled.

"Text Louise!" Phil said desperately. 

 

**To Louise**

 

_SHE'S THROWING A TANTRUM! WHAT DO WE DO?1!?1?!_

 

**To Dan**

 

_Sing her a song. And then offer her dinner. Now stop bothering me!!_

 

 _Oh god._ Dan thought. _I can't sing_  

He opened his mouth. And what came out was Fall Out Boy.

Phil shot him a dirty look. "This is the only situation Fall Out Boy doesn't improve, Dan." 

"Sorry. Do you know any nursery rhymes?" Dan said frantically over the screaming and crying of Darcy.

"I don't know!!! Mary had a Little Lamb?" 

Dan took a deep breath before he began. Singing was not his forte.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb little lamb,_   
_Mary had a little lamb,_   
_It's fleece was white as snow._

Dan rolled his eyes. "This is stupid, Phil." 

"No no, keep going!" Phil said earnestly as Darcy's cries quieted a little. "It's working!"

Dan exhaled air."Fine."

_He followed her to school one day,_   
_School one day, school one day,_   
_He followed her to school one day,_   
_Which was against the rule._   
_It made the children laugh and play,_   
_Laugh and play, laugh and play,_   
_It made the children laugh and play,_   
_To see a lamb at school._

Darcy had stopped crying now, and was brushing back tears and sniffling with her arms around Phil's neck.

"Darcy" Dan said firmly. "Would you like some dinner?"

She stopped sniffling almost immediately. "Oh yes, Uncle Dan. Can I have macaroni and cheese?"

The way she said macaroni and cheese made Dan grin. He met Phil's eyes, and realized Phil was smiling affectionately at him. 

As they got up to go to the kitchen, Phil whispered in his ear. "I think it's sexy that you're good with kids." 

Dan whispered back, "Whoa, you think kids are sexy? Phil the child molester, everyone!" 

"Shut up." Phil planted a kiss on Dan's cheek. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Darcy was jumping up and down excitedly as they reached the kitchen. "Mac and cheese, mac and cheese!" She yelled.

"Calm down, sweetie." Phil said, sweeping Darcy up. "Give Uncle Dan some time to make your food."

Dan reached over and covered Darcy's eyes, then gave Phil the finger. "You know I can't cook!" 

"Yup." 

Dan rolled his eyes as Phil and Darcy sat down at the table and began to color. He located where Louise kept her pots, and the mac and cheese mix in the cupboard. He opened the box and realized that he had _absolutely_ no idea how to cook mac and cheese.

 

**To Louise**

 

_How does one cook mac and cheese?_

 

**To Dan**

 

_The instructions are on the box, dumbass._

 

Dan totally knew that. He read the instructions and left the pasta on the stove to cook, and then went to sit with Phil and Darcy. 

Darcy was drawing on a piece of paper with a pink crayon, and it left Dan and Phil some precious time to talk.

"How's it going Philly?"

"Pretty good Danny."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Dan was looking at his boyfriend of six years, and now fiancé, and he knew that he was still totally in love.

"You know, this entire experience has made me rethink things." Phil said  with a more serious expression on his face. 

"How so?" Dan quipped.

"You know, having children and all that. I would love to have a child with you, Dan. You'd make a great father."

"As would you." Dan answered.

At that moment, the timer for the pasta rang, signaling that it was done. Dan got up quickly, drained the water and added the cheese sauce, which was a sickly bright orange color.

Dan dished it out into three bowls, handing one to Phil and one to Darcy, who began eating immediatly. 

"I didn't know that we were having radioactive pasta for dinner tonight." Phil said with a laugh. 

"Neither did I. Do you think I'll turn into Pasta Man from eating this, instead of Spider Man?"

"Hmmm. I'd have to think on that." Phil said with a laugh, eating his radioactive macaroni. 

They all finished their food rather quickly, and Phil did the dishes while Dan read Darcy a story in the other room. She chose one of 'The Cat in the Hat' books. 

Dan was absentmindedly reading the words, but his mind was elsewhere, namely having children with Phil.

Obviously they wouldn't _actually_ be giving birth, but they had looked into adoption before. 

After babysitting Darcy tonight, and seeing the way Phil's smile lit up when he took care of her, Dan knew this was the person he wanted to start a family with. Phil would be an excellent father, as he was loving, caring, sweet, and absolutely perfect.

He knew that when the time came, and Phil wanted children in his life, he would say yes. 

Dan's thoughts were interuppted by Phil walking into the room.

"How's it going?" Phil said quietly.

"Good." Dan replied, patting the spot next to him as a gesture to sit down. 

Phil walked over and sat where Dan signaled him to, and wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder. Dan sighed, it felt so familiar and so _right_ , even after all these years. 

Dan kept reading the book to Darcy, who loved Dr. Seuss, and was comfortable on Dan and Phil's laps.

Even though it wasn't his child, Dan couldn't help but think, _It's like we're a little family._  

He texted Louise one last time.

 

**To Louise**

 

_Can I keep Darcy?_

 

He kept reading until his phone dinged in response. 

 

**To Dan**

 

_Absolutely not. Are you sure it's not time for you and Phil to consider adoption?_

Dan smiled and showed the text to Phil, who grinned back. Darcy had gotten off his lap in search of something more interesting, so he sent Phil to go and fetch her. At least with Phil playing with her he'd have more time to think. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the last four hours, Phil had come to two conclusions. 

One, he really wanted kids. And two, he wanted those kids with Dan Howell. It gave him such an amazing feeling, watching Dan and Darcy interact. When it came to kids, Dan was a natural. 

The little girl had picked up a doll and was now babbling to herself happily, Phil looking on with a watchful eye. She was so carefree, so adorable... Phil wanted to experience that. And he only wanted to do it with his most favorite person on the planet. 

He'd told Dan that, when he'd asked him to marry him: telling him, _"I don't know where I'd be without you but it definitely wouldn't be here. You are my everything, the only one I ever want to spend time with, my most favorite person in the world; Daniel James Howell, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me??"_ Was the hardest, and most important question he'd ever asked. Ever. In his entire life. 

And it was So. So. So worth it. 

So yeah. After they got married, Phil was totally talking Dan into getting them a kid. 

Suddenly, his phone chimed. 

_**To: Phil** _

_**From: Louise** _

_**Dan just asked if he could keep Darcy... I hope you guys are looking into adoption!! X** _

Yeah. He wouldn't have to do too much convincing, that was for sure. 

"C'mon, Darcy Doll," Phil said, scooping the little girl into his arms. "Let's go read a couple more stories, and then it's bedtime for you!"

The young girl smiled happily and snuggled into Phil's arms, content. They made their way back to Dan, then headed up to her bright pink room. 

Darcy picked out two books: _Goodnight Moon,_ and _The Complete Winnie the Pooh_ collection. Phil could feel Dan's bright smile at the second choice. 

"Would you read to her, bear? I'll go get our room ready." He said softly, smiling down at Dan already sitting on the bed. Dan's brown eyes shone as he agreed, and Phil could swear he's never seen a more beautiful sight.  

Phil returned fifteen minutes later to an even more beautiful sight: his boyfriend sitting on Darcy's bed, little girl in question fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. 

_**'Beautiful.'** _

_____

Phil stretched out on the double bed he'd pushed together, opening his arms for Dan to crawl into.  "I think we did pretty well, Danny..."

"We did indeed, Philly." Dan replied, looking up at him with soft, open eyes. "We sure did." 

They lay like that for a moment, Phil simply reveling in Dan's perfection, when Dan spoke up. "Phil?"

"Yes, bear?"

"Would you ever think of- I mean, would you ever want to maybe- I don't know- I was thinking, that sometime, after we're married of course, we could, um, adopt?"

Phil smiled, kissing Dan's head gently. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing. I would love to adopt a child with you, bear." 

Dan smiled, claiming Phil's lips and licking his way into a mouth he knew just as well as he knew his own. "You know, watching you play with Darcy was so amazing. I'm glad you rethought not wanting to have kids."

Phil smiled into the kiss, humming thoughtfully. "You would make a great father, Dan. I'm so happy you want to spend this with me."

"Spend what with you??"

"This. Life, YouTube, friendship... Let it be known to whatever deity that made this happen that I am eternally grateful to it for making you click on my video. I'm so happy, Dan... I'd never be this happy without you."

"Yeah?? Well, I am all the more thankful I ever clicked on some video of some beautiful man with a cute name... You saved me, Phil. I don't know where I'd be without you." 

They didn't talk much after that, the only sounds being breathy moans as Dan kissed every part of Phil's body. He knew Phil's body so well... Almost better than he knew his own. He was just tugging at the waistband of Phil's pants when Phil stopped him, a pale hand laid on top of Dan's tan one. 

"Dan. We shouldn't be doing this... There's a two year old in the house, for gods sake!! And we're not even home. Not here."

"But Philly..." Dan whined. He probably sounded pathetic, but Phil had gotten him all worked up. It wasn't fair! 

"Later, Danny." Phil said firmly. "Tomorrow I'll be all yours, all day... But not right now."

"Fine." Dan huffed. "Fuck common sense."

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan's nose gently. "I love you..."

"Love you too, Phil. So much. Please, never forget it."

And they both dropped off to sleep, smiles on each of their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes away tears* We so didn't cry while writing this.


End file.
